Fikush-ON! in english
by Bobonius
Summary: My Fikush-ON!-story, translated in english(note that english is not my native language, so I'm not sure about the quality of translation). The main character is 15-year-old Sugimoto Eiji, a guy who's having problems with his life. One day, he unintentionally happens to save a girl, which is the beginning of his jorney towards a new life.
Yes, I can honestly tell you that I was frankly pissed off. None excuses. I was full of anger. I had gone through the whole city to get to the only bookstore which came a week ago second part of the Lotus Warriors. But when I got there, I was told that it was sold out and the inventory increase wouldn't arrive until next week. Despite the boiling rage inside me, I managed to control myself, and I walked out of the store. Since I had money, I bought a soda can from a vending machine next to the door, and sat down on a low stone fence. I started to enjoy my drink, watching the setting sun, and thinking about my life so far. Some moments later I stood up, kicked the ground with both my feet, fixed the position of my hoodie, and started walking toward home. It'll take another hour to get there.

As I walked, I looked around; it had become quite dark since I left the store. I checked my watch, which told me that it actually is pretty late. Fortunately, it was Saturday, so there was no hurry to return home. I loosened slightly my walking speed, so I wouldn't burden my feet too much. Half an hour passed, and I was finally out of the city. Now I was walking in a residential area. This was a sign that there wasn't that long way to home anymore. I raised my right arm in a horizontal position, making it slide on the wooden fence, while humming a song that I had heard on the radio a long time ago. Wooden fence changed to rough stone wall, so I quickly pulled my hand in to my pocket, and let a yawn. I stopped at a street corner, looking around; there's not many people around. Last time I saw pedestrians on the edge of the city, and there's not many cars to see either. Probably because it was the weekend; people had better things to do than to stroll through the streets on Saturday night.

I shrugged, accepting my thoughts, and continued my walking. After a while, I started to identify the houses. It meant that I'm almost home. I was about to start humming the second song, when another's footsteps made me jump a little. Looks like there was someone else walking around, and at this time of the weekend. Probably someone who does not have anything better to do, just like me. Steps were sluggish, and they came from behind the corner across the steer. The more the steps came closer, the faster they became. It's like someone trying to escape something. Soon, around the corner, a girl appeared. Brunette, with her tied as a ponytail. She was carrying a shopping bag in her arms, and she looked worried. I leaned next to the column, wondering about what was going on. My thinking was cut, by the same girl. She had walked in front of me without me noticing. She still had worried expression on her face. She didn't say anything, she was just looking at the tips of her shoes. My head began to produce questions, and I tried to decide which one of them I should ask.

''What are you—'', I was about to say, when new footsteps started appearing around the same corner. And some speech, drunken-sounding. The girl in front of me got scared of this, and she said that she was afraid that someone was following her. As I heard that, I took couple of steps backwards, behind the fence, and the girl followed my example. As I peeked around the corner, I saw three drunken guys, staggering on the street, asking each other ''Where is it''. It made me shake a little. I pulled myself back behind the fence, and crossed my arms, pushing my head down. Something had to be done. After a few seconds of thinking, I got an idea that seemed like it would work. I faced the girl, which was still worried. I shook the red, a little too big hoodie off my shoulders, and I handed it to her; ''Put this on''. She looked at me with questionable face, so I had to explain my plans in more detail; ''They won't recognize you in this''. After this, the girl realized what I had in my mind.

She carefully dropped her bag on the ground, and took my hoodie, after which she put it on. She even pulled the hood on her head, and lifted her bag from the ground. I nodded approvingly. ''Now, stay next to me. Let's walk'', I said to her. Without a word, she grabbed my left arm with both of her hands, and we started to walk along the fence, away from the trio who continued down the street, instead of turning in this direction. The plan was successful. But the girl continued walking, instead of stopping. I bet she was quite scared. ''Where do you live'', I asked her. ''I can take you there, if you don't mind''. She told me she lives couple of blocks away, and instructed me to turn left at the next junction. During our walk, my body became cold, because I didn't have that same, old hoodie on top of my shoulders. Every place was cold, except my left arm. The girl was still clinging to me, but I didn't have the heart to point it out, since it seemed to give her the feeling of safety.

A couple of blocks later, we stood in front of the house. There was a metal plate, screwed to rough stone pillar, and it said "Hirasawa". Hirasawa's house was white, three-story detached house. Same kind of houses can often be seen in such a neighborhoods like this, sometimes even bigger. We stopped just before yard tiling, and the girl finally let go of my arm. After this, the cold wind stabbed my hand, which was in warm just seconds ago. ''This it is, my home'', she said, looking at the front door. She dropped down her bag, and shook the hoodie of her shoulders, handing it back to me. I nodded with a smile as I took the hoodie back. My body felt good as I wore the pre-warmed hoodie. I shook my hands out of the sleeves, and put them in my pockets. After that, I turned back to the girl, who was still standing there, smiling softly.

He bowed shyly; ''Thanks for your help''. I let a small, very quiet laugh; ''It's all right, good that you're okay...—''. At this point, I was supposed to say the girl's name, which I didn't know. ''It's Ui'', she said quickly; ''Hirasawa Ui''. ''—yeah, Ui'', I continued, with a smile. Ui let out a silent yawn, which made me to take a look at my watch; it was quite late. ''Well, I guess I'm off. Stay safe''. I said as I started to walk backwards, away from the Hirasawa's house. Ui picked up her shopping bag from the ground and waved to me, disappearing through the front door. Swinging my hand as a goodbye, I kept my gaze in her until the front door closed. After this, I swung the right way up and began to, once again, head to my house (which this time was a couple of blocks further away). Yes, I can honestly tell you that I was happy. None excuses. I was full of joy. I'm not sure why, but somehow I felt that I will meet Ui again some day…

As I opened the front door, a cold wind blew in my face. Winter was approaching; the grass was frosted, breath was visible and no one in their right mind left home without a long-sleeved clothing. And because it was evening, it was a particularly cold. I pulled my hands inside my sleeves, and I stepped onto the terrace and then closed the door by pushing it with my foot. Fortunately, I had to just take the trash. I made the task quickly, and went back inside, when the heat came over my body. I would've liked to just sit there and not move anywhere, but I had to. I took off my shoes and I walked into the living room, where my brother was following the weather broadcast. ''Looks like we'll see a little snow in a month'', he blurted out, laid down on the couch, and began to browse through the channels.

I was on the first step of the stairs, when my brother suddenly said: ''By the way, it's your turn to take Dash outside''. This made me shake. There was nothing wrong with taking Dash outside; she was obedient, after all. My reluctance was because of the weather. Any dog owner surely dislikes the cold evenings. I sighed deeply, and went upstairs. When I opened the door to my room, cold wind hit out of the room. I had left my window open in the morning, and I haven't been in the room since, so the room temperature had dropped several degrees. I rushed to close the window, after which I turned on the radiator. After that, I jumped on my bed, letting my temperature warm the cold sheets. Thereafter, I turned on my side, and started to look at my room; Photos in the book self, useless junk on my computer table, and a coffee stain on the black-white carpet. It'd probably be best to wash it.

I sat up on the edge of my bed and stretched, while glancing at my computer's screen saver, which I have set as a digital clock. I guess I should take Dash for a walk. I dug out of my closet my red, a little bit too big hoodie. It was the warmest indoor clothing I owned. I pulled it on me quickly and walked back downstairs. Dash was laying on her bed, which was placed in a corner of the living room, right next to a radiator. She had it all fine. As I grabbed the leash, Dash jumped up and ran up to me. It liked, and because it was a Siberian husky, cold didn't bother it. Actually, it felt like it would love winter more than summer. I brought Dash into the hall, where I wore my shoes. I closed my hoodie, wore my black jacked, after which I put Dash on a leash. I opened the front door and said: ''So, I'll go now''. My brother mumbled something from the living room. I closed the door, walked down the stairs of terrace, and started walking.

Dash was three years old, gray female Husky. She came in to our house as a puppy, and has since been part of the family. If there'll be enough snow this winter, I'll connect a sled to Dash, so she could pull my little sister. After all, it was a sled dog. I stopped a couple of blocks away and squatted to Dash's level; ''What'd you say about longer walk?''. Dash was just panting happily as always. I knew Dash; she could walk through the entire city, and still not be tired. I thought about it for a moment, and then continued walking. I had a lot on my mind for some reason, and the only ways to clear out my thoughts were long walks. About half an hour later, we were in familiar-looking neighborhood. I walked on the right side of the road, looking at different houses. Dash didn't look tired at all. It seemed to like my choice to make a longer loop.

As I jumped over the edge of the pavement, I heard coins clinging in my pocket. It gave me a small idea. For some reason, I thought that there would be a store nearby so I started to roam around. It wasn't long after I arrived in front of a small corner shop. As I nodded to myself, I tied the leash to a bike rack, and stepped inside. The shop was not very cold, but not warm either, so the customers wouldn't feel hot. Cash worker greeted me kindly. I began to wander between the shelves. I'm not even sure what I wanted, but I wanted to waste my surplus money. In the end, I ended up buying a soda can and bubblegum pack. I stepped out of the store, untied the leash from the cradle, and continued my walk. It was really quiet. I've seen only couple of cars, and even fewer pedestrians. No one wants to be outside during the cold weather, anyway.

In the middle of walking, Dash stopped, and raised her ears. Confusedly, I looked at Dash. I began to be heard muffled steps. So, someone else is actually outside. I shrugged my shoulders, pulled the leash couple of times, and we continued walking down the street ahead. Around the corner appeared a person. A girl. Actually, it was Ui. Hirasawa Ui. I helped her a few months ago and I haven't seen her since. My stopping caused her to look up at me, and a smile appeared on her face. I nodded, and said: ''Hi again''. Dash knew that this would take a longer time, so it sat down. ''Hey. It's a long time'', Ui said, waving her hand. ''Yeah, it sure has'', I said. ''Is everything going well?''. ''Yes, I'm doing fine, thanks'', she said, smiling at me.

Ui made an eye contact with Dash, which only looked lazily back. ''Is that your dog?'', she asked. ''Yup. Its name is Dash'', I said, nodding towards the dog. ''I decided to make a longer walking trip, that's why I'm here. Again''. Ui nodded as a sing of understanding, after which she looked at Dash, and said: ''Hey Dash, nice to meet you''. Dash looked at Ui lazily, and continued scanning the environment. In the air, there was an awkward silence. I broke it first: ''Oh, well, uh, what are you doing outside?''. I found myself speaking to her like a friend, even though this was the second time we met.

Ui replied; ''Thanks for asking; I'm going to the store to shop for groceries''. ''Oh, is that so?'', I said. ''Well, I won't let myself hold you for too long'', I said, as I pulled the leash, and Dash got up on her paws. ''We to will be heading home, take care'', I said, waving my hand once, and I walked past Ui. After a few meters, I heard Ui talking: ''Hey ...''. I stopped and turned around. ''Um, come visit us sometime'', she said, smiling a little shyly. I nodded my head, and replied: ''Yeah, of course''. After that, I turned around, taking myself and Dash towards home. After couple of minutes, I opened the gum package, and continued to clarify my thoughts.


End file.
